We Met Beneath The Stars
by Kalidawn
Summary: "For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home." Molly arrives in London and stumbles across Jacob Frye and neither have no idea just how much of an impact they would have in each other's lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys :) I was looking around in my fanfic map and I fould this old piece I wrote back when Assassins Creed Syndicate came out. I read it through, cleaned it up, changed some things here and there and decided to post it. I have already completed the story but if I was to post it as a oneshot it would be over 15k words... So I chopped it into chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Jacob stared at the map before him, both hands placed on either side of it on the table. He was desperately searching for something to do. Staying in this hell on wheels of a train wasn't doing any good for his mentality.

Especially after Evie and Henry had decided to kick their courtship to the next level. More often than he wanted, Jacob could hear girly giggles, something his sister _rarely_ did, and sounds of...

He shook his head, pushing back the urge to vomit.

Oh, they were quiet. Or tried to be. Sometimes they slipped up. Much to Jacobs dismay.

And it's not like he had a whole lot of other things to attend. Starrick was dead and as was his lackies, leaving the city free of his and the Templars hold. For now.

His gang, The Blighters were still scattered but they were few. Something the Rooks took care of should they stumble upon them.

And the Shroud was safe.

So, no, Jacob Frye didn't have much else to do. Perhaps he should head out and find some sleazy pub.

* * *

The boat slowly eased into the harbour, the bell rang, signalling that she had reached her destination. She couldn't wait to get off this damned boat and get some hard, steady ground under her feet.

It was early evening and the people by the harbour were scarce. A few drunk men brawling was what her eyes landed on with her first step off the boat. She shook her head and pulled her hood over her head.

Better to be on the safe side.

Immediately heading for a nearby storehouse, she ran up the side, swiftly reaching the roof of the tall building.

The view from there was limited but she quickly got a layout of the near vicinity. The air up here wasn't as tainted as it was on the ground. She breathed in deep, savouring the peace and quiet.

* * *

Jacob stumbled out of the pub, laughing loudly. He was followed by a small group of Rooks, all of them piss drunk.

He had no idea how drunk he was and had lost track of time. Was it past midnight? Or just before? He didn't know and right now, he didn't care.

"Where to next, Mr. Frye?" one of the Rook asked, a rough looking man.

Jacob snorted and grinned "Where ever the night takes us, lad."

They walked down the small street, singing loudly. One of them had to find a place to vomit.

Suddenly Jacob heard some commotion, further down the street. Being the first one to notice, he slowed down and shushed his company. They looked at him in question but tried to do as he said.

Jacob stopped by a corner and slowly leaned to the side, trying to spot the commotion. He hoped it wasn't the police. God knows both he and the others were too drunk to deal with pissed off policemen at the moment.

Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he shrugged it off as being his drunk mind playing tricks on him.

Then they walked down further the dimly lit street, resuming their drunk behaviour. Except for Jacob. Something wasn't as it was supposed to be.

And it wasn't, for as soon as they passed by a dark alley, a body was pushed out of the darkness, tumbling into their small group. The Rooks were quickly pulling out their knifes while Jacob knelt down, studying the body. His eyes quickly spotted the knife in the man's back.

Was Evie out?

* * *

So not everything went according to plan. She shouldn't have wandered the streets so late in the evening. It was like she almost begged for trouble.

And she'd gotten into trouble.

A group of nasty looking men had interrupted her walk down the street. It had quickly turned ugly, so she'd had to lure them away from the main road into a small alley. Better take them out in the darkness of the alley than in the middle of the street, possibly attracting further trouble.

She wasn't nervous or scared, merely amused. It wasn't the first time she'd taken on six grown men. So she picked her first target and lunged.

Pulling out her kukri, she struck his chest while pulling out her hidden blade, embedding it in his chest. Yanking out both her weapons, she gave him a kick in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

Damn piss ant wasn't dead yet. He got up on his feet, stumbling away from her.

"Fine." she mumbled as she pulled out a knife and threw it in his back.

Of course, he had to stumble into the open street, into a second group of people.

But first she had to dispose of the others quickly.

* * *

Jacob and his Rooks ran into the alley, weapons drawn and ready. Just as they neared the fight a smoke bomb was thrown and they were engulfed by the blinding smoke. Thankful for his brilliant senses, he could find his way to the nearest target. Pulling out his kukri he quickly killed the man with it, striking him in the heart.

Spotting a shadow in the smoke, he struck at the person, only to be taken by surprise as the person blocked his attack with ease. He was shoved backwards and soon his back hit the wall.

The Rooks were stumbling in the smoke, drunk and disoriented.

Jacob shook his slightly fuzzy mind and looked down at the figure who had blocked his attack. It was a female with her hood pulled over her head, so he could only think of one person.

"Evie?" he asked.

* * *

"Evie?"

She recognized the name. Perhaps this man wasn't the bad guy, so she backed off him, turned around and bolted out of the alley.

Speeding down the street, she thought she was alone but the man had apparently ran after her, calling out the same name.

"Evie! Wait!"

She had to get out his view. Turning sharply around a corner, she grabbed onto lamp dangling above a door, yanking herself up the wall.

* * *

"Damn it, Evie!" Jacob grunted as she turned a sharp corner and swiftly crawled up the house. Still with a slight amount of alcohol in his blood, he decided that he should use his rope-launcher. He aimed for chimney at the roof and hit it, feeling the familiar thud in his arm.

But she was quick. By the time he'd reached the roof, she was at least ten feet from him.

"Sodding woman."

* * *

He was a persistent one. What the heck did he want?

She had to stop abruptly as the roof suddenly ended and the next one was a significant distance away from her. She glanced over her shoulder to see him running at her with full speed.

What was worse? The fall from up here wasn't enough to kill her.

Ending up in his hands? She didn't even know who the heck he was!

So she leapt.

Her hands grabbed the ledge and she smiled slightly. About to pull herself up, she was suddenly crushed against the wall. The air left her lungs and she gasped. Then she felt a heavy weight pulling her down.

She glanced down.

"Are you kidding me?!"

* * *

He hadn't been thinking. He rarely did, as his dear sister would put it. So when she had leapt from the roof, so did he.

He didn't exactly expect to crash into her, quickly grasping at her clothing to not fall. His arms clung to her, around her midsection.

"Are you kidding me?!" she yelled.

Okay, so it wasn't Evie.

"Who the hell are you?!" he yelled back.

"Who the hell are _you_?!" she answered back. He reached up, trying to grasp onto her shoulder so he could pull himself up but he, by mistake, got a hold of her hood and pulled it down.

Suddenly long light brown hair tickled his nose and she exclaimed something he didn't understand.

"What did you say?!" he yelled, blowing the hair out of his face.

"Let go, you fool!"

"Not until you tell me who you are!"

"Kiss my-!"

She lost her grip and they both fell to the ground.

The ground wasn't as hard as she'd expected. She shook her head, trying to gain focus. A pitiful groan startled her and there was movement beneath her.

"Oh." so that's why the fall hadn't hurt so much. She'd landed on the idiot.

"Oh, my bare arse. God, my back." he whimpered. He tried to roll onto his stomach but there was something slightly heavy that prevented him from doing so. Jacob opened his eyes to stare at the woman.

She was staring down at him.

Her petite hands clenched his shirt and her cheeks suddenly got a reddish tint. Jacob fought back the urge to laugh. She was about to get up but his hands stopped her. He suddenly rolled them over and ended right up between her legs.

"Who are you?" his beer-scented whisked past her nose and she wrinkled her nose.

"Let me go." she said harshly. This position was too intimate. Too close.

Jacob grinned down at the woman, enjoying her clear discomfort. He found it rather comforting, been a long time since he'd had any female contact. So why not enjoy it while it lasted? "Tell me and I will let you go." his voice had a sickenly sweet hint.

She bit her lip, biting down the urge to curse him to hell and back. She breathed in slowly, noticing how his chest weighed down on hers.

"Molly."

"Molly who?"

She glared at him "Just Molly...". So she wouldn't give him her last name. Fine.

Jacob smiled down at her "See? That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Now give me your name." she said.

"Jacob."

"Jacob who?"

"Frye." He had no reason to hide who he was, after all.

Molly had never met the twins but she'd heard a great amount about them. Evie was a master at stealth, planning and she was a brilliant leader. Jacob, on the other hand, she'd heard was a brash idiot, who didn't think about the consequences and just went about his business as he pleased. But a great assassin, nonetheless.

"Pleasure to meet you, Molly." he stopped her train of thought.

"A little too late for politeness, don't you think?" she asked.

Jacob shrugged and removed himself from her. He held a hand out to her and she stared at it for while before deciding to take it. He yanked her up on her feet and they dusted themselves off the dirt.

"So, what brings you to London?" he asked. Molly glanced at him briefly, raising a single brow.

"None of your business." she said coldly.

"That's harsh. I just helped you-"

"It was your fault to begin with, idiot."

"You were the one who decided to run away."

"You could've just let me handle those thugs alone."

"Let a damsel in distress fend for herself? Never." he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Molly sighed.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much."

"I noticed."

Jacob was slowly sobering up and was hit by a wave of sleepiness. Deciding it was time to head back to the train, he grabbed Molly's wrist and pulled her along.

"Hey! Where are we going? Let me go." she protested. He turned around and she nearly stumbled into him. Their faces were mere centimetres apart.

"You need a place to sleep, I reckon. Well, you're lucky that you bumped into me." he said.

"More like you bumped into me..." she trailed off and Jacob laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go!**

"Here we are." Jacob exclaimed proudly as they entered his wagon. Molly glanced around the room, clearly noticing signs that it was a male's living quarters. She walked further into the wagon, studying the various of things in there. There was a desk... Or was it a desk? It was covered with papers. Different kind of weapons were just laying about. Then she noticed the layout on one side of the wagon. Pictures, maps and letters were hanging on the wall, all of them crossed with a red line. The picture in the middle caught her attention and she turned to Jacob with wide eyes.

"Is Crawford Starrick dead?" she asked.

He threw himself onto his couch, folding his feet, leaning back and a widespread grin on his lips "You bet."

"How long ago?"

"Hmm. Maybe two months."

"Why the heck haven't you announced it to other assassins?!" she yelled. Jacob shushed her and glanced at Evie's closed door.

"Be quiet, woman! We're not the only ones here."

Molly cursed in a language Jacob didn't understand "What language is that?"

"Danish."

Danish. What country spoke danish?

"Just where are you from?" he asked her.

Molly was staring at picture of Starrick "Denmark. Well... Not entirely. My father was Irish."

"And where is this.. Denmark placed?" he asked slowly.

Molly stopped studying the wall and slowly glanced over her shoulder, a dumbfounded look on her face "You don't know...?"

Jacob laughed nervously "Not exactly. No."

"No wonder your sister is branded as the smart one."

"Hey. How should I know how far the Creed's reach is?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're an Assassin."

"Just point me to a target and I'm happy."

Molly sighed deeply. The exhaustion was slowly taking her body and she glanced around, looking for something akin to a bed.

When she found none, she glanced at Jacob who was staring at her intensely. A grin slowly appeared on his lips and he gestured towards the couch. Molly raised a brow in question, making Jacob snort.

"Sorry. If you want to sleep somewhat comfortably.. It's the couch. Otherwise there is a whole floor for you to sleep on." he sounded smug.

Molly couldn't believe the nerve of this idiot. She'd been wrong to even give him the gentleman title earlier. He was a shrewd, dirty, perverted fool.

Any other man would've let her have the couch but alas... She had to settle with this poor excuse of a man.

Jacob was happy with himself. Already he enjoyed toying around with this woman called Molly. She was like an open book, unlike his sister who never showed much. The different emotions swept across Molly's face and he resisted the urge to laugh. Surprise, irritation and then embarrassment.

But he'd meant what he said. It's the couch with him or the floor. The fall from earlier had his back aching and it hurt. Should he sleep on the floor, he wouldn't be able to sit or stand upright tomorrow.

Besides who wouldn't want to cuddle with a pretty woman?

Molly was pretty. A little... Plain to look at, should he say so himself. With that long, light brown hair reaching her midback, slightly tanned skin, her dark brown eyes, pouty lips and a petite nose, she looked like any other woman roaming the streets.

Alright, so perhaps plain was a little bit of an understatement. She looked normal. Nothing striking about her.

Molly moved over to the couch and sat down, as far away as she could. Jacob watched her every move with amusement.

"You're going to sleep in that?" he asked, noticing how her cheeks reddened. She threw him a glare and a sneer.

"Fine. But I'm taking off mine." he rose from the couch, already unbuttoning his shirt. With his back to her, he couldn't see how Molly frantically looked everywhere but at him. She watched his top hat fly across the room, onto the desk and the rustling of clothes made her fret.

She wanted to strangle him.

Then she berated herself. It wasn't like it was the first time she'd seen a man in his trousers.

"There. All done." he said happily. Molly kept her eyes on the floor as he picked up the blanket. Unsure how to proceed, she sat still.

Jacob looked at her, taking in her nervous demeanour. Shaking his head "Lay down."

She glanced up at him by accident and her face heated up. The two tattoos caught her attention first, then her eyes went down further, down his slightly hairy chest to his...

She gulped but did as he said, placing herself as comfortably as she could on the couch.

Jacob got a bit disappointed when she laid down with her back to him but shrugged it off and sat down on the couch, placing the blanket over her then laying down himself.

An awkward silence spread between them as they laid back to back. Molly could feel him breathing and her own heartbeat was loud in her ears.

Jacob could feel the soft fabric of her clothes against his skin and silently cursed her for not doing as he had hoped she would.

Oh, well, it was a new day tomorrow.

* * *

Evie stretched her back as she walked out of her wagon, jumping across to Jacobs. Henry was also up and about but he was dressing himself.

As usual, Jacob was still sleeping and as she neared the couch she saw another figure nestling up against her brother.

He'd never brought any female to the train. So the sight of a woman...

The woman was cuddling up against him.

Evie walked closer to the pair on the couch. Jacob was snoring, as usual while the woman was breathing slowly and quietly.

What had he been up to last night?

Henry entered the wagon as well, opening his mouth but Evie gestured him for to be quiet, urging him over to her.

"He's never done that, has he?" Evie asked him as they both stared at the pair.

"Hmm. No. Not even those nights when you were out in the field." he whispered back.

Jacob heard mumbling voices and cracked an eye open, finding his sister and Henry studying him closely. He was about to rise but there was someone laid across his chest. He glanced down and saw the top of Molly's head.

"Well, well. She's a cuddler." he whispered.

Evie cleared her throat, waking Molly up. Her head rose from Jacobs chest, a small yawn escaping her. She needed more sleep. Her mind still foggy from sleep, she laid her head back onto his chest, mumbling something in danish.

That's when it hit her that she was nestled closely against Jacob. It was quite comfortable but that was not the biggest problem.

No, it was the two people staring down at them. And now that she noticed it, Jacob was also staring down at her.

Molly sprung up from the couch, pale as a sheet.

"H-hey. Relax. It's just Evie and Henry." Jacob yawned as he rose from the couch.

Evie glared at him, picking up his hat from the desk, throwing it at him "Get dressed, idiot."

* * *

"Do you want some tea, miss...?" Henry asked, smiling at her. Molly looked at him and cracked a small smiled, shaking her head.

"No, thank you. I'm more of a coffee person." Molly paused, remembering that it was only Jacob who knew her name "Please, forgive me. My name is-"

"Molly Densa Jackson." Henry threw her a sideways grin "I know."

Evie entered her wagon with Jacob in tow. He glanced at Molly swiftly before grabbing a small cup, placing himself comfortably in Evie's chair.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Green, but how do you know my name?" Molly asked softly.

Henry handed a cup to Evie, while pouring some for himself. Jacob grunted in displeasure that he had to get up from the chair and get the teapot himself.

"I'm sorry if it seems weird but you look much like your father. He was a good man." he explained. Molly smiled warmly at the mention of her father, missing the old coot already.

"And I've heard about you also."

"Oh? Only good things I hope." he said.

"I promise you."

"Tell us about yourself, Molly." Evie asked gently. She could see how stiff Molly was, clearly nervous being around people she'd only just met.

"There's not much to tell, really..." Molly said slowly, rubbing her arm, trying to calm herself.

"There's plenty to tell. Molly is the child of Edward Jackson and Sophia Densa. Both accomplished assassins. You lived in Copenhagen till the age of seventeen, then your parents took you with them to Ireland. You returned to Copenhagen, alone, five years after." Henry stopped talking and it was good timing too. Evie was staring at him, Molly had her head tilted in question and Jacob had an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah... Perhaps I should let her speak." he laughed nervously.

"Remind me to ask you later how you know so much about our new friend here." Evie warned him.

Molly let out a relieved laugh. These two wasn't so bad, they seemed nice. Henry seemed like a calm and collected individual. One who might know more than he let on.

Evie seemed so different from Jacob. More thoughtful, rational. What she'd heard about the twins so far seemed like the truth.

"What brings you to London, then? Surely you're not just visiting." Evie asked with a polite voice, as if not to seem pushy.

Molly was unsure if she should tell them but then she thought that the help they could provide would be game-changing. Leaning forward, taking a hand, digging inside her jacket, she pulled out a letter. Handing it to Evie, she began telling about her 'job'.

"For the past six months I've been tracking a nobleman named Rasco Gallowell. Torture, murder, child-labour, assassination, these are but a few of a long list of atrocities he has committed. He's ruthless, cynical but he's smart and manipulative. So far he's been evading me. Once I get the scent of him, he just vanishes the next day. But this time I've tracked him to London. He has an estate in the city... All I need is to know where and I will finally get my hands on him." Molly explained as best as she could. The letter she'd handed to Evie was one of many things she'd gotten her hands on.

"Someone invited him here... But whom?" Evie asked. She glanced at Henry before handing him the letter "It's not signed with a formal name. Just the initials."

"O. H." Molly mumbled.

"He sounds like someone we know, doesn't he?" the voice of Jacob interrupted the trio as he stood beside Henry, glancing down on the letter "Starrick. Sure he isn't one of his pawns?" he threw Molly a questioning look.

She shook her head "He has no ties to Starrick as far as I know."

"Is he connected to the Order?" Evie asked.

"If so, I haven't found any proof yet." Molly answered.

Jacob gave Molly a hard pat on the back, making her cough, he grinned down at her "Well, then... What are we waiting for?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Alas, the day has come to an end and we have found no trace of this fella." Jacob mused loudly, much to the annoyance of Molly "There's another day tomorrow. Let's head into town and find a pub."

Molly were busy studying the street below them. It was getting late and perhaps the idiot was right. The cool night breeze whisked past her face and she breathed in deeply. London wasn't so different from Copenhagen. The city was much bigger but the people, the atmosphere, the air... It was the same.

"If you want to get stupidly drunk, then go ahead." she didn't even bother looking at him "I think I'll head back to the train, perhaps talk with Evie about what to do next."

Jacob pouted and let out a disappointed sigh "You're just as boring as my sister. Work, work, work.. Oh, and a bit of Henry in between."

Molly glanced at him, a brow raised "Boring?" if there was one thing she wasn't, it was just that.

"All you Creed women are just so stiff and uptight. One would think you didn't even know what the word 'fun' means."

"Oh?"

"Not that I've met that many of you. You're actually the second one but it's the same."

Standing up, Molly gave him a stern look and as he looked back at her, she decided that he would take back that remark by the end of the night.

"You want to drink, Jacob? Alrighty. Let's go!"

* * *

They slammed the mugs down on the table, at the same time, looking at each other. Jacob wiped his mouth before grinning at Molly, then holding up a hand, calling out to the bartender "Two more!"

Molly gave him a smug smile "Getting tired, boy?"

"My dear, the night has just begun!" he winked at her. Another set of ale filled mugs were put on the table and the pair picked them up, giving each other a challenging look before downing the substance.

Before any of them knew it it was midnight and the Big Ben could be heard throughout London. Not that the pair noticed it, seeing as they were busy with drinking.

Molly was giggling, almost uncontrollably, dancing around on the floor, being bounced from one arm to another. People were clapping around them, blissful laughter filled the air in the pub and Jacob watched the whole display with a smile.

He was interrupted by a young woman, stumbling over to him drunkenly, leaning up against his side. She was staring at him, eyes filled with a well-known emotion.

Desire.

This was not the first woman to stumble up to him. Many offered themselves to him and sometimes he'd accepted but tonight...

Molly's giggle reached his ears and he looked back to the other assassin. It would be against his moral code to abandon her, just to go have some brief fun with the woman rubbing herself against him. Molly was a complete stranger to him but he was her only guide to this maze of a city. She would never find her way back to the train, drunk as she was. Not that he was in any better condition but he'd done it so many times, it had become natural to him.

The woman leaned down to his ear and whispered promises of passion, tempting as it was but Jacob merely took her hand in his rough one and shook his head. The woman scowled down at him and for a second he thought she would slap him but she stuck her nose in the air and walked away.

Molly was on her way back to the table when a woman bumped into her, looking quite angry. Molly received a glare, making the assassin confused. Brushing it off as nothing, she walked over to Jacob.

He got a bit surprised when she grabbed his hand, yanking him up from the chair and began to lead him to the floor.

"Oooh no. I don't dance." he was shaking his head, a nervous laugh escaping him.

"Don't be such a bore, Jacob!" Molly led him to the middle of the floor and let go of his hand.

Had she held his hand this whole time?

Unsure of how to proceed, Jacob studied the other men. Well, it didn't look that difficult. They were just jumping around, bouncing and sometimes they linked their arms before going to another.

So keening onto the music, he began bouncing in the spot and Molly cheered. Then she linked their elbows, spinning them around.

Only one thought was on Jacobs mind the whole time...

Perhaps she wasn't so bad.

* * *

"Bye!" Molly yelled, a broad but tired smile on her lips. She waved "Bye!" she yelled again before Jacob had to drag her along with him.

"I think that's enough goodbyes. They got the message, hun." Jacob smiled down at the tipsy female at his side as they walked out onto the street. Molly mumbled something in that Danish language of hers, making Jacob chuckle.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said you're an idiot..." she mumbled. He felt her hesitation at the end so he waited.

"But a likeable idiot." she finished.

Jacob didn't answer her but smiled a little. This petite woman had surprised him tonight. She had proven him that even Creed women can have fun.

And she can dance.

Like.. Forever.

Perhaps he had provoked her into going with him tonight, but he only did it because she seemed like the type who didn't back down from a challenge. And he had been right. She never backed down, although she didn't beat him at their drinking game.

She came close though.

Molly continued to surprise him when he felt her lean into him as they walked down the street. Eyes widening in surprise he looked down at her as she, quite comfortably, nestled up against him.

"I'm freezing." he could hear by the weakness of her voice, how tired she was. Adjusting his top hat, he coughed nervously before putting an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Molly yanked her hood down angrily as soon as they jumped down and entered Jacobs wagon. Running a hand through her unruly hair which had been completed messed up by the storm that was currently harassing London. Huffing, she almost kicked the door open, stomping inside the room with Jacob right behind her.

"Again nothing... How can he just keep vanishing?!" she asked no one in particular. Jacob ignored her angry burst and shoved a hand into his pocket, taking out a small envelope.

"Nothing you say?" he asked her with a grin.

"We have been doing nothing for the past two weeks but search for the bastard and then- Oh, what's this?" her change from mad to curios made him chuckle. Molly took the envelope out of his hand, opening it slowly, glancing at him.

Jacob watched as she opened the container and took out a prettily decorated piece of paper. He didn't know what it was so he was just as curious as she.

Molly was quiet for some time, reading whatever was written on that paper until she surprised him by shooting over to the desk, where he had a map of the city. She frantically searched, running a finger from one end to another.

"Jacob..." she said slowly, turning around to face him with slightly wide eyes "This is it... This is it! This is what I need to find Rasco!"

"So... What is it?" he asked her.

"An invitation to a charity event. How did you come by this?"

"Remember when we sneaked into that estate last week? Well, I was in some kind of office when I spotted that envelope on the desk. It looked important to I took it." he said. Molly was slightly confused.

"How did you know...?"

"The initials on that letter you showed us? O. H? Well, the envelope has the very same initials on it. So, I figured-" he was interrupted by Henry and Evie entering the wagon.

"You're back." Henry smiled at the two "What's that?" he asked, gesturing to the invite in Molly's hand.

"It's my chance to finally finish Rasco." she smiled brightly at him, clearly overly excited. Evie congratulated them on a job well done but warned them. "It might turn out that Rasco won't attend this event. Just keep that in mind but... You can finally get to find out who this O.H might be." Molly waved the warning off, going back to studying the letter.

"This is an opportunity Rasco won't pass down. Many of England's nobles and some ministers will be there. It will give him a chance to get in their good graces." Molly said.

Jacob snatched the letter from her with ease, earning himself a glare "Well, then.. It seems like you'll have to burrow a dress from my dear sister."

"You make it sound like I'm going alone." she stated.

"Aren't you?"

"Jacob."

"Yes?"

"It's an invitation for two."

"And I want you to make sure that Molly doesn't end up in trouble." Evie added. Jacob whined and sat back with a huff in his couch.

"Why does everyone think they can order me around? What if I have something more important to do?" he asked pitifully.

"You two have been running around London for a while now. You seem like quite the team. And..." Evie paused, taking the letter from her brother "A lady should never attend such things alone." Henry cut in.

"She's not a lady. Trust me." Jacob grunted as Molly kicked his shin.

"And if you think that wandering around, piss drunk is more important than this, you've got another thing coming, dear brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update time! I just started my new job this week and been hella busy!

* * *

Evie finished up the last small touches to the dress before eyeing her handiwork. She nodded, quite proud of herself, never having done this. She guided Molly to the mirror, standing behind her.

"Okay. There." she said.

Molly looked at herself, feeling quite uncomfortable in the dress "I feel so.. Trapped." she mumbled, turning to the side "I never liked wearing a dress."

"I feel the same. It's gratifying how much it restricts your movements." the women chuckled, then Evie led Molly to the bed, seating her.

"Turn around." she ordered.

"Hmm. What now?" Molly asked.

"Your hair. I don't get how you can run around with it dangling loose." she said, her hands gliding through the brown mass, beginning to braid it "Just let me."

It wasn't long before Molly relaxed completely under Evie's hold, having always enjoyed it when her mother toyed with her hair. It calmed her.

"There. You're done."

* * *

Jacob paced back and forth, mumbling something about women always being late, much to Henry's amusement. Henry was to be their ride to the estate, located in Westminster while Evie would sneak their weapons inside and be their protector should there be snipers.

Finally the door to Evie's wagon opened and she stepped out, jumping off the train before lending a hand to Molly.

Jacob stomped over to them "What the heck took you... So... Long..." he trailed off, staring at the beautiful woman in front of him. He gulped, feeling his body get warm. A sneaky voice in his head reminded her what he'd called her before.

Plain.

Normal.

Nothing special.

Yes, he'd been wrong the whole time. In front of him was... A woman. Not a brash, foul-mouthed girl but a beautiful woman.

Dressed in a blue-gray gown, almost identical to the one Evie had worn that night that they killed Starrick. This one had a bit longer sleeves than Evie's dress and it projected further back. Her hair had been put into a French braid that went over her right shoulder and at the end was a gray ribbon.

He looked further down...

Which wasn't helping his current situation.

"If you're done ogling, perhaps we should get going." Evie barked at him as they passed him. Henry helped the two women into carriage before seating himself in the front of the carriage, picking up the reigns.

"You coming, brother?" Evie called out.

Clearing his head with a shake and a reprimand to himself, Jacob entered the carriage and sat down beside Evie.

Right across Molly.

He just couldn't stop stealing glances at her the whole way. She was busying herself with looking out the small window by her side.

Jacob had no idea what chaos her mind was in. Molly was fighting a hard battle not to stare at him and trying not to blush.

He was handsome, alright. She would admit that. Even with his stupid top hat, that she'd grown fond of. He just wasn't Jacob without it.

But, dang it, if the suit didn't fit him. It was as if it had been painted on him. Simple black suit and a white shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned. It was so simple, yet Molly had a hard time containing herself.

The carriage stopped suddenly, surprising the both of them and Evie jumped out, vanishing in the night.

They continued on to the charity event and when they approached the guarded entrance, Henry slowed down, quickly turning around "I'll be on the side street. Good luck and have fun!" he smiled at the couple before stopping the carriage completely.

Jacob stepped out and led Molly out by his hand, before tucking it safely in his arm. He gave the invitation to the guard at the front door. The guard nodded and opened the door and the couple stepped in.

It was clear that the person who lived there had more than enough money. Beautiful paintings, marble statues and expensive furniture decorated the lobby. There was a lot of people, clearly ones from the more richer parts of London. A few guards were patrolling around but to the assassins surprise, there were fewer than they'd expected.

"So.. Finding this Rasco fella, we probably have to join the party." Jacob whispered. Molly nodded as he led them through the lobby, entering the great hall.

Completely unexpected, Jacob heard someone call out to him.

"Mr. Frye!" The sound of a shrill womanly voice send shivers down his back. Oh, please don't let it be her.

"Mr. Frye! Ohooo!"

Sod it.

Molly glanced up at him in question as an elderly woman walked up to them with a sour looking man behind her.

She kissed Jacob on the cheek, much to his dismay but to Molly's amusement and started babbling "Oh, Mr. Frye, it is SO good to see you again. I had no idea that you would come-"

Molly tuned out the annoying woman and walked off, leaving Jacob alone with the elderly couple.

"Mrs. Disraeli!" Jacob feigned being happy to see her. Glaring at the retreating back of Molly, he then greeted the Prime Minister and his wife "It's good to see you both. How fare you this evening?"

"Who was that young woman who just walked off, Mr. Frye?" Mrs. Disraeli asked, trying to spot Molly in the midst of all the people "A new lover perhaps?"

"Haha.. Hn-Hmm." Jacob cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you dear. You deserve it."

Inwardly, Jacob wished he had a rope around his neck as the woman began chatting his ears off.

* * *

Molly stood in a corner, eyes scanning the room for Rasco. She'd given up waiting for Jacob earlier, so she had found herself an almost quiet spot to wait. It was the first time she'd attended such an event.

Well, not exactly the first time. The other times she'd sneaked into the party, disposed of the target and quickly left.

Now she was attending, even if they had stolen the invite.

Well, Jacob had.

She remembered when she had been a little girl, watching her parents dance in their living room, not to music but simply the silence. They never needed music. It was like they created their own. It made her dream of the day it would be her turn to dance with a handsome man and they would create their own music.

So forgetting the mission for a second, Molly turned her gaze to the dancefloor. Couples, young and old were dancing to the slow piano play.

Oh, how romantic.

"Ah, you didn't get me something to drink?"

Of course, he had to ruin it.

"Jacob. I see you finally got away." Molly ignored his pout and slapped herself in her mind for forgetting the mission for a minute.

"Yes. Mrs. Disraeli loves to talk. A lot." Jacob glanced around "So have you found him yet?" he asked.

Molly shook her head, taking a zip of the slim glass "No. I would go searching for him but as it is right now.." she looked down herself and huffed "I can't do much good."

"Evie has yet to give signal. Be patient." Jacob said, glancing down at her glass, deciding to take it out of her hand, ignoring Molly's growl. He downed the substance, sporting a face that made the petite woman chuckle.

"Don't like wine?"

"I would rather hear Henry read poetry to my sister than drink that."

"Then you shouldn't have taken it. And Henry reads poetry to Evie? Oh, that's so sweet." apparently she got this squirmish girly look on her face that made Jacob look at her in a funny way.

"Oh, tell me you're not into that stuff." he said.

"If you peel away the layers, dear Jacob, there's a romantic in there, somewhere."

They grew quiet and Molly was actually glad he was with her. He calmed her and yet he made her nervous.

Jacob noticed how her gaze slowly returned to the dancefloor and an idea struck him.

He put down the glass on a nearby table, then walked right into Molly's view, making her raise a brow. He bowed down, extending a hand and what escaped his mouth surprised them both.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Jackson?"

Heart beating so loud in her chest, it deafened her, Molly tried to fight back the blush "But I thought you didn't dance...At least not sober." she tried to excuse.

"I don't but once in a while can't hurt." he smiled up at her and she slowly put her shaking hand in his and he led them to the dancefloor.

Molly was beyond surprised when it became clear that he knew the dance. Minuet. She kept staring at him and he at her, the whole time.

Their hands touched gently as they walked around each other and suddenly time slowed down and the piano music seemed to face into silence.

She stared into his eyes and she could feel the intensity in his. It was only them in that room with no music.

Molly forgot about her racing heart, ignored the way her body heated up and her cheeks flushed.

She was so close she could almost kiss him.

Jacob wasn't doing better than her; his heart thumped away in his chest but he couldn't hear it. All he could hear was their shaky breathing, see her flushed skin and the way she stared at him.

Then she licked her dry lips.

He almost slipped.

Damn woman.

This was dangerous.

Then everything returned to normal. It was a rude awakening as the music stopped and people cheered.

The couple snapped out of it, both clearly in a mild state of confusion.

What just happened?

Molly mumbled a weak apology before walking quickly out of the room, into the garden.

* * *

Having no idea why she'd panicked and left him standing, Molly tried to regain her posture by taking deep breaths.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She patted her cheeks softly, almost gasping at how hot they were.

"Damn it. What am I getting myself into?" she whispered to herself. Another deep breath that did nothing.

This was not good. It was taking her focus elsewhere than on Rasco.

But the still fresh memory of him was foremost in her mind. Her hand in his, the way he smelled, the way he elegantly had led her across the floor, like a feather.

Unbidden pictures entered her mind like a flash of lightning; Jacob tracing his rough, calloused hands down her body, moaning her name, caressing her in places that...

Molly hid her face in her hands and let out a minor scream.

The past two weeks she'd grown closer to the twins and to Henry. They were so nice to her and Jacob had helped her everyday.

It was him that she'd grown closest to. Hard not to do when you've been sleeping in the same room as him and spend every day and night with him.

Jacob was so far from what she wanted.

Or what she thought she wanted.

Now she was just confusing herself.

The sound of footsteps brought her out of her misery and she whipped around to see Jacob walk slowly over to her, an expression on his face she couldn't place.

He stopped but only when he was so close to her, that his body heat warmed her. He looked lost, nervous and yet dead-set on something.

Molly stared at him with mild curiosity.

He said nothing.

She was about to say something when he suddenly swept forward, cupping her face with his hands and kissed her.

Molly immediately lost all thought, following his lead. She kissed him back with just as much passion. He changed the angle to deepen the kiss and she just fell against him.

Jacob moved her backwards gently until she bumped into a pillar, ending the kiss briefly but enough time for their eyes to connect.

Both of them let go.

He returned to her lips and her hands clenched his shirt. One of his hands slid down her neck, going further down her back, drawing a tiny moan from Molly.

She grabbed his top-hat, taking it off and Jacob sudden grabbed her wrist, making the hat fall out of her grasp as he slowly pinned it above her head.

"Hey! You cannot be back here!"

Like fingers being snapped, their eyes shot wide open, breaking the trance. Jacob stared down at her, trying to regain focus. Molly was quiet, well, as quiet as she could be with her shaking breath.

"Damn it." he mumbled. Glancing behind her, he could see the guard approaching them slowly.

None of them had their weapons.

Jacob let go of her, jumping over the small stone railing, sneaking out into the bushes. If he could just get close to the guard without attracting attention...

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I just wanted some fresh air." to his surprise, Molly was stepping forward, completely taking the guards attention "It is a beautiful garden."

Jacob wanted to strangle something. Her voice sounded so sweet, so innocent.

So tempting.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I have clear orders not to let anyone stroll in the garden. The back of the house is being renovated and it is for your own safety." the guard stopped walking and Jacob grabbed the opportunity. He stepped in behind him, grabbing the guard in a choking hold and clenched.

Within seconds the guard was lying on the ground, unconscious.

And just in time.

Jacob spotted Evie on the roof, waving her hand to them. Walking over to Molly, he glanced at her quickly "Evie's here."

Molly let out a breathless laugh "Party time is over, it seems." she sounded slightly disappointed.

"Time to find the bastard." Jacob said quickly before jumping up the side of the building.

* * *

Jacob jumped onto the roof, walking swiftly over to Evie. She was looking knowingly at him and he knew in that instant. She'd seen him and Molly... Well.

As soon as they returned to the train, he would be interrogated.

"Don't say anything. Even I have no idea how that happened." he growled at her and Evie just shrugged it off, before grinning sheepishly at him.

"It happened when you stepped forward and-"

"Shut. Up."

* * *

Molly waited patiently for him to return with her clothes and weapons. She wanted nothing more than to get out of this dress, locate Rasco and kill him and then this night would be over.

Jacob, she would deal with later.

It didn't scare her when Jacob suddenly jumped down, right in front of her, a bag in his hand. He handed it to her without a word.

She returned, dressed in her usual attire, holstering her gun. Trying to avoiding looking at him too much, she stood beside him.

"We have to search the upstairs." he said, voice rid of everything. He sounded cold.

"I noticed a window that was slightly open earlier when-" Molly stopped herself before she said too much.

Not the time to remind him of that.

Jacob nodded and they vanished into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Molly was the first to enter the bedroom. She slid down from the window, quickly scanning the room for people and when she spotted none, she stepped aside to let Jacob enter.

"We have to be careful. Rasco could be anywhere but I think he would be-" Molly was cut off as Jacob covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her over to a cabinet and shoved her inside before entering himself.

"What the-" she was about the ask him what the heck he was doing but he shushed her.

"Listen." he whispered.

Fast footsteps were approaching the door to the bedroom and by the sounds of it, there were at least two persons.

The door slammed open "I have it in here, Mr. Gallowell. If you kindly wait."

Molly's eyes widened at the name and she was ready to just jump out and kill him but the way Jacob looked at her, stopped her from doing it.

"I am a very busy man, Mr. Hubmier." Rasco's voice.

"Ah, yes. Just a moment." he was nervous.

Mr. Hubmier ruffled around the nearby desk, pushing papers onto the floor. Jacob glanced out from the cabinet, seeing as the man opened a small locked drawer to pick out a small box.

"Here it is! I found it." he exclaimed.

"What did he-" Molly whispered but Jacob covered her mouth, glaring down at her. She stared up at him and she felt her body react to his proximity.

Bad time to notice just how close they were standing.

It seemed like she wasn't the only one who noticed because his eyes turned darker and his breathing turned heavy.

Jacob removed his hand slowly but it didn't leave her face. Instead he gently grabbed her chin, leaned her face up towards his. Again time seemed to slow, everything around them muted into silence and Molly couldn't help but she closed her eyes.

It was a brief kiss. Like the fraction of a second.

Then he let go and turned to look out the small crack, seeing Mr. Hubmier leave the room and soon their retreating footsteps along with the door closing reached the couple's ears.

Jacob was the first one to step out, waiting for a slightly dazed Molly.

Unfortunately for them, someone opened the door once again and saw the two assassins standing in the room.

"Who are you?!" Mr. Hubmier yelled, turning around to call for help "Guar-!" Jacob was quick enough to grab him, muffling his voice with a hand and yanked him into the room. Molly closed the door quietly and looked to Jacob and Mr. Hubmier. The man didn't resist, to their surprise.

"Perhaps we should..." Molly said, looking around for a chair. Spotting one, she yanked it over to the two men and Jacob whispered something to Mr. Hubmier. Most likely a threat.

Then he sat him down on the chair, quite roughly, going around to stand in front of him.

They both received a glare "How dare you..."

"The only time you are allowed to speak is when we ask a question. Understood?" Molly leaned down to his face, glaring at him "Now... Mr. Hubmier. Does the initials O.H sound familiar?" she asked him.

He nodded "Yes. It's me. Oberly Hubmier."

Jacob grunted "That's a weird name."

"Shut up." Molly growled at her partner, ignoring his responding glare, turning her attention back to their hostage "Good. Now what did you give Rasco?"

"I-I... I'm not..."

"We won't kill you if you just answer our questions, Mr. Hubmier." Molly tried to soften him up a bit.

"Please. He'll kill me if I say anything."

"And we won't?" Jacob shoved Molly out of the way, his hidden blade shooting out. He pointed the tip of it at the pulse "Try again."

"Jacob!" Molly whispered harshly. She couldn't yell or else she would attract the guards "There's no reason to-"

"Just.. Please. He-" Mr. Hubmier gulped as the tip pricked his skin, drawing a tiny bit of blood "I gave him a key."

"Key to what?" Jacob pressed on.

"I can't tell you. He'll kill her if-"

At the mention of another person, Molly pushed Jacob away from the almost panicking man "Who?" she grabbed his shoulders.

"M-my daughter." the man began sobbing.

Her eyes widened and she grit her teeth "That..." she let go of the now sobbing man "We have to-"

"The key is my family's hidden vault."

"Well, he obviously wants something in that vault-" Jacob was cut off by a look from Molly.

"There is plans..."

"Plans?" Molly asked.

"Plans, drawings and maps Buckingham Palace. That's what he wants. But that's also the end of my knowledge. I know nothing more." Mr. Hubmier looked like he had given up.

Feeling sorry for the man, Molly knelt down in front of him "Where has he taken your daughter?"

"I don't know but please..."

"We'll find her." Molly promised him.

And she always kept her promises.

Getting nothing more out of the hostage, Molly nodded at Jacob, signalling him it was for them to leave.

* * *

"Why should we care about what happens to his so-called daughter? We don't even know if he has one!" Jacob was driving her crazy with his nonstop arguing. If he would just shut up!

"And now he'll go running to Rasco, blabbering about us. Gee! We should have killed him, master Jacob!" he continued, mocking her, trying to imitate her voice.

"What is your problem?!" she finally turned around to face him "You've had this sour look on your face ever since we left!"

"My problem is that now the whole mission is in jeopardy and that we have to go rescue a person we don't even know exists!" Jacob pointed at her just then "And you just had to promise him we'll find her! Well, surprise, surprise! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

"Don't you yell at me, you big-" Molly bit the inside of her cheek by accident, making her curse loudly in danish.

"What did you just call me?!"

"I wish that you would just SHUT UP!" she screamed at him.

"Excuse me, Ms. Jackson but it seems like I am the only reasonable person around here!"

"You're an idiot! You're so childish right now, Jacob, it's pathetic. Right now you're pathetic!"

He pointed at himself, chuckling in disbelief "I'm pathetic? Me? I'm not the one who panicked and ran away earlier!"

Ouch. "I didn't panic! I just-"

"Just what?!"

"Oh, why do you care?!"

Jacob didn't answer. He didn't have a good answer. Why did he care? They shared a moment, unlike any other. He'd been with a handful of women but none of them affected him like Molly.

But just what exactly made him...

Care?

Molly, oblivious to his inner turmoil, recoiled back into herself and gave up. There was nothing more to be said or done.

"If my decisions bothers you that much..." she paused, turning her back to him "I'll handle it alone, Jacob. I guess I'll see you around."

With that she leapt, creating a gap between them.

Both physically and mentally.

* * *

The days passed and there had been no sign of Molly. Neither a letter or a sighting. Henry had expressed worry along with Evie but Jacob just tuned them out. Evie had even gone as far as search the whole town by herself. In the end, she gave up and ordered the Rooks to look out for a petite woman, with light brown hair and a foul mouth.

The days passed into weeks and weeks into months. Two months had gone by.

Evie had tried to talk to her brother about what had transpired between the two that evening but Jacob either ignored her attempts or snarled at her, saying it was none of her business.

Henry had sent letters out to some of their brothers and sisters, hoping that they had seen her but to no avail.

Molly had just vanished.

And so had Rasco.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Abuse and hints of rape is present in this chapter.

* * *

Molly was meant to be in a city. The air, the stench, the people and the noise was normal for her. She wasn't used to the stillness and quiet of the land.

So how had she ended up here, on this silly farm, miles and miles away from London?

Well, it turned out that Rasco had, indeed, heard news about her and Jacob's little interrogation of Mr. Hubmier.

And the daughter that he claimed Rasco had kidnapped?

Not true either.

So...

Jacob had been right.

But she had rectified her mistake.

Mr. Hubmier was dead. A knife to the head, unseen by others, was more than fitting for such a poor excuse of a man.

But why was she dressed as a farmers wife?

Rasco had fled to another estate, one he apparently also owned. So she'd have no choice but to follow after him. Having to pose as a farmers wife, close to the mansion.

And that meant leaving London, Evie and Henry behind.

She wanted so badly to return, just to see them but... This was a mission she would finish, alone. Then there was Jacob. The idiot. She hated to admit it but after a week without him, she had to admit to herself..

Molly missed him.

* * *

Jacob jolted awake by the door his wagon being slammed shut. His mind was still fuzzy from his trip to the pub last night. He cracked an eye open and saw Evie glaring at him. A heavy sigh escaped him but that was when he noticed a heavy weight on his back. And the soft pliable feel of a set of breasts.

He'd dragged another one home.

Apparently, Evie was in a foul mood this morning. She stomped over to the bed and yanked the blanket off the couple, snarling at the young woman to get out before she was thrown out on her bare ass.

The woman stumbled from the couch, clearly in fear of Evie and her fierce temper, quickly picked up her dress and undergarments. It was still too slow.

"Get out!" Evie growled at the woman.

"But I still need to get dressed..." she whimpered. Evie took a deep breath and let the young woman get dressed but then she practically kicked her out of the wagon and screamed to get the train moving.

"You're such a bore, dear sister. And please, lower your voice. I have a terrible hangover." Jacob whined. Evie just ignored him and picked up his leather pants, throwing them at him.

"Get dressed! No one wants to see your pale behind."

* * *

Molly decided that her luck had run out. A. Long. Time. Ago.

She tried to manoeuvre a hand free of her bindings but to no avail. She was trapped. A sigh and another attempt to get free.

Still to no avail.

Curse her so-called neighbours for having sold her out to Rasco. His pawns had attacked her small hut in the middle of the night, catching her off guard. They'd dragged her to his mansion after having beating her up slightly.

She winced as she bent forward.

Perhaps she'd acquired a broken rib or two. If she was lucky, they were just bent.

"Shit."

There she said it. Such a small word but what a relief.

The room was dark, a tiny fraction of moonlight entered the small window. It appeared she was in some form of attic. The pillar she was currently bound to was her temporary bed. What a pathetic excuse of an assassin she was.

The sound of a hatch opening caught her attention and she felt a small pang of fear.

Molly had seen Rasco from afar. But even he knew how to keep himself concealed, always wearing a cloak or something similar, shadowing his face.

So when a man, maybe ten years older than her, entered the room, introducing himself as Rasco, Molly had to blink a few times.

"So you're the one who has been shadowing me this whole time. It is good to _finally_ meet you." his voice was so vomit-inducing sweet.

"You're not what I expected." she said coldly.

"What had you expected, dear?" he asked.

"An old man. But you're clearly not that." she made no attempt to hide the dismay in her voice as she spoke "No matter. I'll kill you anyway."

He laughed, kneeling down beside her and grabbing her chin forcibly "Such brash language for a young lady. Tell me... Was London living up to your expectations? I found myself quite disappointed. It is clear that after Starrick's death, the city lost it's splendour."

Molly felt her stomach turn at his touch and she resisted the urge to bite after his hand "Starrick, huh? It wouldn't come as no surprise should you turn out to be a Templar... It would make your death so much sweeter."

Again, Rasco just mocked her by laughing "Templar? Please. I will have nothing to do with those baboons... The Creed on the other hand..." he trailed off.

"What do you know about the Creed?" she asked. He was hiding something.

"My dear little Molly... By Creed law, we are technically brother and sister."

"There's no way in hell that a wacko like you are a member-" she was cut quickly. Her face was whipped to the side and she soon felt the stingy pain on her cheek.

"You would do well to hold your tongue when I am talking." there was the sadistic, evil bastard she'd hunted for so long.

Oh, she couldn't wait to shove a blade into his heart and twist it.

She spat out some blood and turned her gaze back to him "You are no member of the Creed. You may have been but it is clear that you have been evicted and banished."

"Those old fools in the council found my... Methods too rash, too bloody. So they stripped me of my rank and my status." Rasco turned back into his charming self.

"So instead you began to torture, rape, murder innocents and force children into work." she feigned interest "I'm impressed." her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I did what I had to do to gain standing with the high society. And..." he rose to his feet, looking down at her "In the end, it turned out well."

"Just what exactly do you plan on doing with those papers you stole from the vault?" she asked.

"Oh, just wait and see. Soon, the whole of England shall know the Creed as the ones who killed their beloved Queen."

* * *

His back ached, his thighs screamed and his balls were currently being crushed. And he knew he was just killing Evie with his complaining. One must find some ways to entertain themselves when travelling for such a long time.

Jacob had lost count of the hours they'd travelled via horseback out into the country side. Ten, maybe twelve hours?

They were reaching their destination. He hoped so because if it turned out to be a mislead, a certain Indian would get the beating of his life.

And he would have to worry non-stop about Molly until he found her.

Those letters that Henry had sent out had paid off. One of their brothers had contacted them about Molly and how it sounded like she had been captured. Some guards had drunkenly talked too much and commented on how Rasco seemed to take his time, torturing her.

Jacob hadn't protested when Evie went flying out the door.

He'd always wanted to be someone's knight in shining armour.

Just... Replace the shining armour with muddy, spotted leather.

* * *

They met with the assassin that had given them the information. He pointed them in the direction of the mansion, excusing himself quickly and left the twins.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded the extra help..." Jacob trailed off, readjusting his back, wincing as it cracked.

"Sometimes I think you're adopted. Didn't you see how he clutched his arm?" Evie asked, pulling herself up on her horse.

"Erh, no." Jacob kicked his horse in motion.

"He was wounded. It would only have slowed us down, Jacob..."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Shall we go save the damsel in distress now?"

* * *

Molly was rudely awakened by Rasco, gasping when he poured _ice-cold_ water over her. Barely having the energy to glare at him, she slumped back against the pillar. He laughed at her pathetic state.

No food, water and Rasco beating her had left her deprived of energy. She tried to fight falling asleep, afraid he might do something other to her than giving her bruises. She thanked God that he hadn't gotten other ideas. Yet.

She had lost count of the days in his capture. It felt like a lifetime in this prison of an attic. He was slowly draining her of her fighting spirit. Belittling her with heinous words, abusing her.

He had tried to kiss her once which resulted in her biting his tongue, drawing a significant amount of blood. That earned her the worst beating she'd gotten so far. But he backed off.

Molly had almost lost hope that she would escape or get saved. No one knew where she was because she had been so dumb as to think she could do it alone.

Rasco kicked her right leg and she winced "I'm surprised, Molly, if I must say so. So far you haven't begged for a quick end. It usually takes 2-3 days before women break."

"So I'm not the first one you have kept like this, hm?" she tried to sound tough but she was so weak she could barely keep her head upright.

"Perhaps I should try something else." his voice send shivers down her back. And it wasn't the good kind.

* * *

Evie and Jacob arrived at the mansion, parking their horses some distance away. They sneaked along the shadows of the surrounding forest, both on the lookout for snipers on the roof.

There was several guards patrolling the grounds and in the roof. They had to find an entrance without attracting too much attention.

That's what Evie wanted anyway.

Jacob wanted to storm the mansion, guns blazing.

Sneaking around the front of the mansion to the side, Evie halted Jacob before he crawled up the wall "Your priority is to find Molly. I'll carve a path for us to escape."

"What about Rasco? That bastard deserves-" he stopped talking at the evil smile that slowly spread on her lips.

"Trust me, Jacob. He won't get away this time."

* * *

While Evie continued to the roof, Jacob stopped by the first window, smashing it with his elbow. Oh, there goes the 'not attracting the guards'.

There was a guard just on the other side of the glass and the sound of it breaking alerted him, making him yell out. Jacob swept inside the window, quickly running at the guard with his hidden blade extracted. He cut the guards throat and immediately crouched down.

So far it seemed like it was the only guard who had noticed him.

Good.

Just before leaving the room, he saw a shadow by another window. He just barely saw a glimpse of a guard tumbling down from the roof. It made him smile. Evie was already cleaning house.

Jacob slid out of the room and looked around. No guards near him. Which left him to freely search nearby rooms for Molly but in every room he found nothing but emptiness. Cursing his luck and feeling like time was running out, he ventured up a staircase, leading to the second floor. Noticing a guard patrolling the hallway, halfway up the stairs, he slowed down and slid along the railing. By the sound of heavy footsteps it appeared like the guard was just above him.

So he lunged. The guard yelled out in pain as Jacob pierced his thigh, yanking out the blade quickly and hauling himself over the wooden railing, colliding with the guard. He silenced him, knocking him unconscious.

He opened the nearby door, only to find that room empty as well.

"Where the heck is she?"

* * *

The commotion downstairs made Rasco stop and Molly almost sobbed in relief. He walked over to the hatch, leaning over, trying to get a decent look. When he saw nothing, he scoffed and turned his attention back to Molly.

She recoiled when he knelt and touched her thigh "Hmm. Where was I?" he whispered, voice sultry.

"Don't..." Molly whimpered as he took out a small knife, cutting a long gap in her dress "Don't touch me!" she tried to yell but it came out as a harsh whisper.

"Now, don't be such a bore, dear. It'll be fun, I promise." Rasco cut her dress again, this time leaving her chest exposed. Molly whimpered when he grabbed a breast violently.

A tear rolled down her cheek. This would utterly destroy her. He could beat her, call her names and make sure she got no food and water but this...

This...

She couldn't even finish the thought.

"Please..." she sobbed.

"Ah, are you crying?" he chuckled darkly and wiped away the tears, taking pleasure in how she retracted from his touch "Don't cry. It's unladylike to cry-"

Rasco was suddenly yanked backwards by an unseen force. He was sent flying into wall by a raging Jacob.

"Well. Hello, Mr. Frye." he grinned at Jacob tauntingly.

Jacob growled and fisted his hand, making sure it connected with the bastards chin. Rasco fell to the floor, laughing as he wiped his mouth from blood. He was quick back on his feet, rolling up his sleeves.

"Oh, this will be fun." he taunted the younger male. He suddenly lunged forward, taking Jacob by surprise at his speed and hit him in the stomach, knocking the air out of Jacob's lungs.

Trying to regain his breath quickly, Jacob lunged at Rasco aiming at his face but he dodged his attack and replied with another blow to his stomach.

"Too slow." Rasco commented before making a roundhouse kick at Jacobs face, sending him flying towards Molly.

The attack had Jacob scrambling on the floor and while Molly used her remaining energy to try and get free, nothing worked. She was too weak.

Then Rasco pulled out his gun and aimed it at Jacob "I'm disappointed, Mr. Frye. I thought your father had trained you better." Molly opened her mouth to scream but then the small window was bashed in and Evie jumped in, turning her body mid-air and drawing out her hidden-blade.

Time stopped as her blade connected with Rasco's chest and they fell to the floor with a hard thud. The gun was knocked out of his hand and Evie stood above him.

"W-well." Rasco coughed and blood spilled from his mouth "If it isn't-"

"Just die." she said coolly as she twisted her blade in his chest. He made a sound that resembled laughter but he stilled and his breathing stopped.

Rasco Gallowell was dead.

Jacob was panting slightly as he crept over to Molly, taking off his jacket and covered her with him before cutting her bindings. She winced as he touched her legs and back, trying to pick her up.

He stared into her eyes that were filled with tears "I..." but at the shake of her head, he closed his mouth.

"We have to get her somewhere safe. We cannot remain here." Evie pointed out.

Jacob glanced at his sister before turning his back to Molly "I'm sorry but we have to get moving."

"I'm... Fine." Molly tried to smiled but it turned out as a grimace as Jacob picked her up in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

They'd returned to the same hut that Molly had used as a hideout. In her current condition, they couldn't travel back to London. Evie had given her a bath, washing off the dry blood and dirt. She had bandaged the open wounds and then Molly had been carried into the only bed there was, to get some rest. Jacob wanted her to eat something but Molly refused, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

The twins sat in the other room, Jacob staring into the small bedroom, keeping an eye and ear on Molly while Evie was busy writing a letter to Henry about their current status.

"How bad was her injuries?" he suddenly asked. His voice was laced thick with worry and anger.

Evie glanced up from her paper before sighing deeply "Bad. Her ribs have been bent, multiple knife wounds and signs of beating scattered across her chest, arms and legs." her eyes wandered to his clenching fist.

"He was about to..." Jacob couldn't bring himself to say it. If he hadn't reached her the moment he did, then Rasco would have...

Evie surprised him when he put her hand on his clenched one "She'll get through this. But for now, she needs to recover."

"What will you do?" he asked.

"I can't be away from London for long. Henry can't maintain everything alone. I'll be going back at first light." she got up from the chair and walked over to the oven, putting more firework in it.

Jacob rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face with his calloused hands. Molly was safe but then why did he feel so restless?

Evie glanced over at her brother, feeling sorry for him. It was clear that he cared about the other assassin and that her wellfare meant a great deal to him.

"Jacob." she knew he listened when he grunted "Get some rest."

He scoffed "Do you see any spare beds?"

"I'm sure Molly won't mind if you slept in the same bed..." she closed the oven "And you sorely need it some sleep. You look horrible."

* * *

Molly made a disgruntling noise when the source of warmth left the bed. She clamped down her jaw to prevent her teeth clattering. It was really cold. She opened one eyes to look out the window above the bed. It was still dark out. Pulling the blanket over her head, she hid beneath it, trying to get warmer. Her body ached and every movement almost made her cry out in pain.

She could hear the twins talking quietly. Molly couldn't hear exactly what was being said but it sounded like Evie was going somewhere.

Soft footsteps entered the room and walked over to the side of the bed and her blanket was gently pulled back, revealing a worried Evie, looking down at her with pitying eyes.

Molly hated when people looked at her that way.

Besides, she didn't deserve the pity. It had been her own fault for being so damn stubborn.

A gentle hand removed a strand from her face and then cupped her cheek "Molly." the softness of Evie's voice made her think of her mother.

"Don't wake her, dimwit." Jacob's voice was a tad deeper than usual, indicating just having slept.

So it was him that had been the 'source' of the comforting warmth.

"I'm slightly awake." her voice sounded unfamiliar to her. It hurt to speak. She sounded so rough.

"Jacob, get me some water." Evie called out to her brother and it didn't take more than a few minutes before Molly's discomfort was diminished somewhat by the cool water sliding down her throat.

She leaned against Evie as she drank the mug dry. A hand took the mug from her and placed her back on the bed.

"I'll be heading back to London. Jacob will stay to make sure you get back on your feet." she smiled at Molly and gently took her bruised hand "Just... Get better quickly so you can return home."

Home?

Molly didn't answer but slowly sat up in the bed, much to the twins' protests. Using most of her strength, she yanked the other woman into her arms. Evie made a surprised noise but accepted the embrace with wrapping her arms around the wounded woman gently.

"Thank you." Molly had so many things she wanted to say other than that. For having been so nice to her, being so helpful, for being a friend and for saving her life.

But it was all Evie needed, she understood. Their embrace ended and she helped Molly down onto the bed, waving as she left the room. Evie gave Jacob a brief hug and whispered something to him.

* * *

Jacob debated whether or not he should return to bed. Four hours of sleep wasn't enough, he decided so he head back inside the small bedroom and carefully laid down on the bed. Molly was snoring softly, her back turned to him. He had made sure to keep the fire going in the oven and the heat was already spreading to the small house. Sighing, he rolled onto his side and stared at the female laying next to him.

Jacob reached out his hand and gently touched the soft strands of her hair that took up most of the pillow space. At this rate, how his mind raced with thoughts, he wouldn't get much sleep.

Not wanting to wake her, he scooted closer to her, carefully placing an arm around her midsection. The blanket wasn't an option, he told himself.

* * *

Molly was wakened by her growling stomach. Shrugging it off, deciding that she could eat later, she nestled closer further beneath the blanket. Another growl and she mumbled a soft curse. Eating would have to wait.

Another growl emerged and this time a chuckle sounded from behind her.

"Seems like someone is hungry."

Molly rolled to her other side, her body's condition momentarily forgotten and she came face to face with Jacob. She stared at him with surprised eyes and he smiled a little at her.

He rose from the bed and stretched his back. That's when Molly noticed that he was still dressed in his usual attire.

It must've been uncomfortable for him, sleeping in that.

"Stay there. I'll be back with some food." he grabbed his top hat off the table and went out the door, leaving Molly to scramble about.

Jacob returned half an hour later with a freshly baked bread and a teapot, smiling proudly as he turned towards the smaller bedroom, holding up the things, showing them off "Look what I found-"

He almost dropped both the bread and teapot when he spotted Molly crawling across the floor, white as a sheet. Quickly putting their breakfast down on the nearest surface, he ran to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he sighed exasperatedly as he tried to pick her up but Molly shied away from his touch, throwing him the meanest glare she could manage.

"Trying to get dressed, you idiot." she groaned as she lifted herself up on her forearms "I can't stand being in this piece of crap shirt. It smells like someone wiped their ass with it."

Jacob ran a hand down his face "That's actually mine."

Scoffing, she sat up against the wall "That explains it then."

"Ha ha, very funny. Look, just..." he leaned over her and grabbed her arm gently, helping her stand up. Molly's legs shook and she almost tumbled forward, had it not been for Jacob she would've ended face down on the hard wooden floor.

They walked to the small dining table and he sat her down on a chair, going back into the bedroom, emerging with the bread and teapot. He put it down on the table and went over to the small kitchen, opening the first cabinet.

"Do we have mugs? Or something." he asked.

Molly gestured towards the cabinet beside him "There's some in that one, if I remember correctly."

Jacob found two mugs quickly. It wasn't the ideal thing used to drink tea but it would have to do. He poured up tea and handed the mug to her, noticing how she grimaced at the smell "I know you're more of a coffee person but that's what they had."

She sipped from the mug, sighing blissfully as the hot contents slid down her throat. It eased the dryness. She let out a tiny cough, wincing as her body protested against the sudden movement.

"Damn ribs..." she mumbled. Jacob chuckled as he pulled the other chair beside her and used one of his knifes to cut a small piece of bread. Molly stared at him the whole time and when said piece of bread was offered to her, Jacob waiting patiently for her to open up her mouth, she shot him another glare.

"I am not that weak so I can't eat myself." she snapped at him.

"Fine." he leaned back in his chair and picked up his mug, pouring himself some tea and watched her closely.

Molly picked up the small piece of bread, ignoring his intense eyes on her and took a bite. She chewed on it, thanking the heavens for finally getting some food.

"Where did you get it?" she suddenly asked him. The nearest town was a few miles away so he couldn't have gotten it from there.

"I got it from the neighbours..." he trailed and Molly sighed heavily.

"Meaning you stole it."

"That might be true." he leaned forward and cut another piece of bread for her "Get something to eat and then you can change into something else... If we actually manage to find something else." he suddenly got up and went into the bedroom. Molly heard him ruffle around in the room, obviously looking for something for her to wear. He emerged, looking nervously at her.

"Only thing I found was this..." he held up another linen shirt. To her, it looked like the one she wore. Except it was shorter. Much shorter. It was probably children's clothing.

"What about my clothes?" she asked and Jacob shook his head "You didn't couldn't find them at the mansion. Bastard probably burned it." she rubbed her temple with a finger.

Jacob put the shirt away, laughing nervously "How about a bath?"

At the mention of warm water soothing her bruised body, her mood lightened up but there was still a little problem.

She couldn't do it alone and now that Evie had left for London, it left her with only one option. One she wasn't particular fond of. But the thought of not having a bath until she could it alone, not knowing how long it would take before she regained her strength, was just as horrifying.

Being naked wasn't the problem. Being naked with Jacob present was the problem.

"I'll try not to look." his voice interrupted her inner turmoil and she glanced at him.

"Try? One look and I'll cut off your-"

"I get the picture." he held up his hands in defeat.

* * *

"Turn. Around." Molly's voice send shivers down his spine. She sounded menacing but he did as told and turned his back to her. He could hear the rustling of clothes and then a creaking as she tried to enter the steaming bath.

By herself.

Well, she didn't want his 'perverted hands' on her body as she had put it. Jacob just knew this was going to end badly.

Instead of taking up his offer of him carrying her into the water, the stubborn woman insisted that she could do so herself. So, he'd placed a chair right next to the tub and put Molly on it.

It was her idea that then she could slip into the tub.

Ears hearing her every movement, Jacob waited patiently for her to enter the water. A string of profound curses left her mouth as she tried to manoeuvre her body into the tub. Molly winced as she began to use her muscles more than she'd done the past week, barely having the strength to lift herself into the tub.

Just as she thought it had succeeded, the one hand that prevented her from falling, slipped and she fell, head first into the tub.

Jacob pulled her up, eyes wide in panic. Her head breached the surface and she gasped loudly as air filled her lungs. He shook her gently "You okay?" his fingers brushed the curtain of wet hair away from her face.

Molly nodded "I'm fine. I just slipped."

"Don't scare me like that. I almost had a heart attack." he scoffed. As if moving on their own, his eyes wandered down her bruised body. The water barely reached her breasts and he found himself staring at them or rather the cuts around her chest.

"Jacob." He didn't quite hear her. Anger roared in his mind. He felt sorry for her. She shouldn't have...

He didn't hear the warning in her voice.

Suddenly a hand connected lightly with his cheek and he barely moved from the attack. His top tumbled to the floor and he looked up to see Molly glare at him from the tub.

"What did you do that for?!" he asked, his hand rubbing his cheek.

"You were looking at my-" her cheeks flushed prettily and if Jacob wasn't pissed at her for hitting him, he would've found it cute. He didn't want to mention the wave of anger the sight of her wounds had caused.

"Jeez, relax. It's not like it's the first time I've seen a pair of breasts. Besides yours aren't that impressive!" he snapped.

"Oh? Really? That's the best you can come up with?" she spat and hid herself further in the tub "You're such a child."

"I'm the child? You're the one whose cheeks are red as a newly spanked butt!"

"Spanked- Why you... I ought to beat you into next week!"

"As long as you don't hit me with those saggy tits!"

Even though he was saying nasty things about her body, Molly couldn't contain her laughter. It wasn't long before Jacobs deep, resonating laughter joined her lighter one.


	8. Chapter 8

Ah, the next chapter. I am so sorry for having been so slow to update but this time, I'll post the remaining chapters and mark this sotry as complete.

* * *

A few days passed and Molly had made some progress. She was up and walking by the third day in the small house, she didn't need help getting into the tub and she could get out of bed by herself. She was still sore and her wounds were still healing, needing to be washed regularly and bandaged.

Jacob had went to the town and gotten her a pair of trousers and a new shirt. He told her the items were bought but she doubted him. Not like she cared, she was just happy to get out of that horrific linen shirt of his and finally getting it washed.

She was still sore about losing her weapons and clothes but he had promised her that they would get her something new, when they returned to London.

"I think I have healed enough to endure the ride back to London." she sipped from her mug that was currently filled with tea. Molly still wasn't fond of tea but it was an okay replacement for coffee.

Jacob scoffed and glanced over at her "You are no where near ready for that long trek. Not only isn't your wounds fully healed, it could begin to snow any moment and I am not willing to risk getting trapped in a storm or for you to get deadly sick."

Molly folded her arms like a scorned child. "But I'm so bored."

Putting down a bowl of stew in front of her, he sat down on his chair with his own bowl, throwing her an impish grin "I might have an idea or two for us pass time with..." he trailed off, enjoying the way she threw him glare yet her cheeks flushed prettily.

"Pig." she said before taking a spoonful of the stew "Didn't know you could cook." she took another spoonful "It's good."

"I have many hidden talents, dear." he wiggled his brows suggestively at her "Want to find out another one?"

"If you take a bath, I might take you up on that."

"Really?" he perked up.

"No."

"You're such a bore."

"And you're a pervert."

* * *

Molly clicked her nails against the wooden table impatiently, as Jacob rummaged around in a small closet that he'd just discovered while trying to entertain himself.

"Finding anything useful to pass our time with?" Molly prayed for a deck of cards, then they could, at least, play some poker.

"Well..." he looked around in the small closet, finding old letters, paintings and some toys made for children but nothing that could - Wait.

"I think we're in luck tonight!" he exclaimed happily as he pulled out one bottle of rum, then another and then another.

And another.

Molly chuckled, the sound somewhat unbelieving "And just how is this supposed to help us pass time other than we get piss drunk and pass out at some point, only to wake up tomorrow feeling like shit?"

Jacob chuckled, averting his eyes somewhere else in the room "I didn't really think of it that way."

She sighed and shrugged "It's either that or go to bed early. Again."

* * *

Jacob was the first one to empty his mug of rum, turning his gaze at Molly who was having trouble with hers "I looks like I win. Again."

She put the mug down and wiped her mouth with a sleeve "I'm out of practice..." she mumbled.

Jacob raised a brow, tilting his head slightly to the side "You're quite the sore loser. What a surprise."

"I am not." she huffed. The effects of the rum was beginning to get to her. Cheeks painted in a mild red tint, difficulty thinking clearly and trying to act as a adult. Molly tried to remember not to stoop to his level.

"Yes, you are. That's the fourth lame excuse you've come up with." Jacob knew she was getting light-headed. He couldn't miss it the way her whole body tilted slightly to one side, then to another. Perhaps they should slow down on the rum. He didn't feel particularly sober himself. Standing up from his chair, he grabbed their mugs and went to placed them in a wooden bowl. He would wash them tomorrow.

"I thought there was more rum." Molly piped from her chair, head lolling to the side.

Jacob turned to face her, flashing her a small smile. "We have lots but it's bedtime for pretty little ladies."

"Pretty? Pffft. Don't lie, Jacob. I have saggy tits, remember?" They both chuckled at this but Molly couldn't help but agree. It was late, she was drunk and tired, not to mention the more rest, the better. She would heal faster that way.

Slowly and on shaking legs, she managed to stand up but she proved to be more affected by the alcohol that she'd thought, tumbling backwards. Luckily, Jacob was fast and caught her by the shoulders and swiftly gathered her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

Molly stared up at his face the whole time, studying his features. This was... nice. More than she'd thought. Being alone with him like this.

Like they were married.

Okay, she's definitely drunk since such thoughts popped up.

"There you go." Jacob whispered as he put her down on the bed. She kept staring at him while he took off his clothes, the only thing remaining was his linen pants.

For once, she didn't blush. Molly turned her back to him as she felt his weight settle down beside her. He pulled the covers over them and sighed deeply. They lay there in silence.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and Jacob turned slightly to look at her. She didn't move, still keep her back to him.

"So am I." he whispered back.

"I shouldn't have disappeared like that. I'm just so damn stubborn sometimes." Her lips quivered. Don't cry, she told herself.

"I don't blame you, Molly. I wasn't exactly nice to you back then."

"You were right, you know. Hubmier didn't have a daughter and he had gone to Rasco and told him about us. So I had to kill him." The first tear fell. Damn it.

Jacob turned around, facing her back and he stared at the back of her head. "It's alright. We found you, after all." Guilt ate away at him. He hadn't bothered as much as Evie and Henry had, to find her.

If they hadn't put all their energy into finding her...

She would've been killed and he would find her rotting corpse, beaten and broken. The image made his stomach turn.

Molly didn't answer him. Tears were steadily falling from her eyes and she didn't want him to know.

"I'm sorry...". His voice was sad.

"I know. You said so."

"No... Not about that. I... Evie and Henry were the ones who spend all their time looking for you while I...". He couldn't finish. The guilt was becoming too much.

She turned around and they came face to face. She stared at him with her brown eyes and Jacob almost choked on a breath. They were filled with tears and her lips were quivering.

"Molly...". He trailed off, too surprised to say anything other than her name.

"Don't worry about it, Jacob. The important thing is that you came for me." She smiled through her tears.

Not knowing how to answer, he just grabbed her hand that was between them and entwined their fingers, flashing her a small smile.

* * *

As the days passed, the two grew closer. Jacob had opened up one morning where they had just been laying in bed, relaxing. He'd told her about him and Evie's sometimes difficulties, about his parents and his time within the brotherhood. Molly had done the same and told him about her past. She'd also told him of what she wanted for her future: A husband, a child or two and an easy life.

"You don't plan on remaining with the brotherhood?" He had asked her.

"Not forever. I want a simple life, Jacob. I've seen enough death to last the rest of my life. I'm tired of the violence and the difficult choices." She had answered in return.

Jacob didn't know what he wanted for his own future. He was more of day-by-day type of guy but when she had inquired about his hopes and dreams, the answer had been blurted out from his mouth.

"I want peace.". Was his answer. Nothing more, nothing less. Molly had understood what he meant though.

Peace meant many things. For himself. For Evie and Henry. The people.

Just peace.

Those many days turned into weeks and by the third week, Molly had regained most of her strength and her weight was almost back to normal. She had gotten her glow back and the fire was back in her eyes.

And she felt like herself.

Which meant that now...

They could go home.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacobs horse walked at a steady pace, seemingly not bothered by two full grown people on it's back. Molly had insisted that they 'lent' a horse for her but Jacob didn't trust her to ride a horse even if she was fully healed, as she also insisted upon. After much bickering back and forth, she had given in although not pleased.

And so they had left the small hut behind, only taking what was necessary and were headed for London.

Jacob noticed the dark clouds above them and cursed their luck. Winter was almost here and should it begin to snow, they would have to find a place to stay until it settled down but as it was right now, they were in the middle of a forest, tall trees shadowing them from the last rays of the setting sun.

A puff of breath caught his attention and he glanced down at the woman nestled closely up against his chest. Molly rubbed her arms, trying to get warm.

"We should should search for a place to stay for the night." He suggested quietly and Molly glanced up at him. He stared at the path ahead of them.

"It's getting colder and it does look like it'll snow." He added.

"Perhaps we should have waited..." Molly mumbled. It was she, who had insisted hardly upon that they left today. She was getting itchy of staying in that small hut.

"Someone couldn't wait." Jacob smiled shortly before steering the horse off the path, heading deeper into the dense forest.

"Do you even know where we could find shelter?" She asked.

After a few seconds, he finally answered. "Nope. But I'm rolling with it."

Molly sighed and shook her head.

The snow had begun to fall after half an hour of riding, slowly coating the ground in white. The trees around sheltered them from the wind but it was still nearing the freezing point.

Finally, Jacob spotted a fallen tree. Perhaps not the best place to rest but it's enormous roots were fashioned in a way that made for excellent cover.

Slowing his horse down to a halt, he jumped off and Molly looked at him, confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he neared the fallen tree, studying it. He stared at it for a second before jumping inside the tree.

"Jacob." She called out to him.

"This will have to do." He said, jumping out of it's trunk. "The tree is hallowed and should provide shelter."

"It should?"

"It may not be..." He trailed off. "It's fine." He waved it off and Molly glared at him, jumping off the horse.

She walked over to the trunk and looked inside.

"You think there's enough room for the both of us in there?" She let out a breathless chuckle, glancing at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

Jacob stood beside his horse, giving it a gentle pat on it's shoulder before unloading their stuff off it's back. "It wouldn't be the first time." He mumbled.

He was right. It wouldn't be the first they had shared a close space before. An image of them hiding in that cabinet back at the Hubmier's manor, flashed before her eyes and she felt her cheeks grow warm. She silently thanked the cold weather, for it hid her blush cause her cheeks were already flushed.

After a few minutes, Molly groaned. "Fine." She had no idea how he would proceed but that was his problem.

"What about your horse?" She asked.

"No worries. I'll make sure he won't get cold." He pulled out a large blanket like cloth, threw it over his shoulder while he grabbed the reigns and walked over to the tree, binding the reigns around the thickest root he could find. Right here, his horse wouldn't be bothered by the slight cold wind and with his blanket covering most of it's body, it wouldn't freeze.

While Jacob did all that, Molly went out to find something to create a fire with. She came back, her arms full of branches and small logs.

She put them down, just outside the hole in the trunk and stretched out her hand towards Jacob.

He stared at it. "What?"

"Do you have any matches?"

"Yeah, sure." He reached inside one of his many pockets and picked out a bundle.

"Thanks." She flashed him a grateful smile. Reaching inside the trunk, she picked up some dry old leafs and put them onto the pile of branches, using a match to light them up.

Taking great care in hindering the fire going out, she finally got the fire going and she leaned back against the trunk with a relieved sigh.

Jacob sat down next to her and reached into another pocket of his and took out paper-wrapped package.

"Hungry?" He gestured towards the package in his hand and Molly nodded.

Opening the package he took out a piece of bread, split in two and handed one piece to Molly. It wasn't much but it was enough. London was but a few hours from here and they would continue their trip in the morning.

The familiar scents of London entered her nose as they neared the capital. It would be but an hour before they reached the city. The city was almost visible from the dense fog. The weather was damp and a light rain forced her to pull up the hood of her cloak. Jacob was waiting patiently for her downhill, looking at her impatiently.

"Hurry up, woman. I long for a warm tub and a soft bed." He said irritatingly. His horse shook it's head impatiently, visibly tired of standing around.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Oh, you mean that horrendous thing you call a bed? It's a sofa, if you didn't know." Her own horse was starting to grow impatient. The horse they had recently borrowed from a nearby stable, belonging to some noble.

She had merely stopped and breathed in the smells. Not that it was pleasant. Odours of horses, shit and piss hung heavily in the air, the wind just blowing in the right direction. Not to mention the smell of the sick and dead.

Jacob didn't answer her, merely shaking his head but a small smile grazed his lips. He adjusted his top hat and kicked his horse lightly into motion, forcing Molly to catch up with him.

* * *

Evie scrammed around the train, trying to make the wagon somewhat presentable. Weeks of handling most of the Brotherhood business alone had made a mess of their home. That and they had decided to make room for Molly to have a wagon of her own. Evie was hoping it would make her want to stay.

She had grown quite fond of the younger girl. Perhaps because she reminded much of herself.

A sudden slam of the door closing, startled her and she jumped, dropping the stack of papers in her hands. Evie let out a breath when Jacob emerged around the corner with Molly just behind him.

"You scared me, fool." She half-laughed and took swift steps to greet her brother. Jacob smiled warmly at her and drew her into a rib-crushing embrace. Evie glanced at Molly, whom stood behind them, fiddling with the sleeves of her jacket. Leaving the strong embrace of her brother, she took Molly's hand and pulled her in.

"Easy on her, Evie." Jacog warned as he threw his top hat onto the desk. "She's sore from the trip..." He winced as he adjusted his back, hearing a crack from the lower part. "As am I."

Molly smiled at Evie. "I'm fine. But I could use a warm bath."

Evie nodded and took her friend's hand. "Come, I'll prepare one for you."

Jacob turned towards them. "What about me? I also - Hey!" The ladies had left him alone in the wagon, completely forgetting about him and his sore back.

* * *

Molly hummed as she exited the tub, feeling much better already. Drying herself with the towel, she went on with her hair. The auburn tresses almost seemed black when wet. She glanced at the fresh set of clothes Evie had put out for her and she couldn't wait to put a clean set of clothes on.

Pulling her heavy hair over her shoulder, she began drying the tips, still humming softly to herself. Mind adrift, she thought about her next move.

What would she do now? Her missions was complete and for once, she didn't know where to go next.

Perhaps she could go back to Denmark, at least, for a while? Or maybe Scotland?

She didn't want to leave her friends she'd gained her but she had depended on them long enough as is.

"Jesus, woman, aren't you-" Jacob's voice made her jumped and she whipped around. He stood in front of her, shit unbuttoned and open, bootless and belt open.

His face was pale, almost as a sheet. His throat dried up at the sight of Molly and her naked body. Damn woman had been in here more than an hour and he wanted a bath so desperately, he'd barged in without thinking she could possibly be naked.

As he stared at her, she said nothing. Her warm eyes darkened as her gaze lowered from his face to his chest. The woman hadn't even bothered to cover herself up. Much like himself, she was pale.

Molly's train of thought had changed into that carnal things. She'd seen him clad in only undergarments before and nothing had tickled her like it did now; Mind you, it was also a long time ago.

Right now, there was something about the air between them. Dark, thick and filled with desire.

She'd not bothered covering herself in panic... Why?

Because why should she? He invaded her private session.

Molly took a step towards him, her hair still dripping water. Jacob's eyes followed a small droplet that ventured down between the valley of her breasts. Breasts that weren't saggy. In fact, they were quite perfect.

She was still thin but her weight-gain suited her. Her voluptuous body was so much better than the thin racket she had been after they'd rescued her.

Another step and Jacob snapped back to reality. "I, uh... I should leave."

He had a hard time turning from her. She still didn't say anything but when his hand touched the doorknob, she finally spoke.

"Don't... Jacob." The way Molly had said his name, made his hand drop from the knob and he turned towards her. His eyes met hers and he gave in. Taking the few steps between them, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him. His lips met hers in a searing kiss, his tongue invading her mouth and she moaned.

The kiss was short and it ended far too quickly. Molly could still taste him on her lips, licking the dry soft skin. He ventured down her neck, kissing and nipping his way down to her breasts.

"Jacob..." She whimpered as he let go of her wrists and cupped both breasts in calloused hands.

He groaned against her stomach, feeling dizzy. She was so soft and pliable. He was almost at her most private center when she yanked him up by his shoulders, her mouth on his within seconds. His shirt was quickly disposed of and her hands roamed across his chest, learning the terrain of his body.

Jacob was so stiff, it hurt to be confined in his pants. He groaned deeply as her soft small hand ventured into his pants and grabbed his member gently.

"Christ, woman, don't do that." He wheezed.

She nibbled at his lower lip, her eyes almost back with desire. While her one hand was playing around with his member, her other hand yanked his head back, her devious tongue lavishing his neck.

Jacob didn't know what to do with himself: here he was, at her complete mercy. He felt like a virgin again, not knowing what to do.

"I want you, Jacob..." She moaned at the junction of his neck and shoulder. "I can barely breath."

That broke his trance and he removed her hands from his body, pushing her backwards, towards the small stool behind her. Molly sat down heavily, staring up at him with lustfilled eyes.

Jacob dropped to his knees, between her legs and pulled her down for a kiss. It was long, slow and burned them both by the intensity.

"Are you sure?" He asked as their lips parted and she merely nodded. "Thank God." he groaned as her arms circled his shoulders and pulled him flush against her.

Growing impatient, Molly glided closer to Jacob, leaving the stool and shifted onto his kneeling legs. She could feel his cock beneath his pants and she moaned when he grinded it against her.

"Fuckin' Christ." Jacob heaved as she pushed against him, slithering like a snake against his body, causing wonderful frictions for them both. He was almost thrown to the floor with her on top of him, her wet hair dripping onto his chest.

Both panting, she guided a hand beneath her and grabbed his member, feeling the throbbing course through her body. Her own heart beat so loudly in her ears, it was deafening.

"M-Molly," Jacob moaned as he felt her slick heat brush against the head and he had to find something to grasp onto. His head was spinning and his mind was in shambles. Until she finally stopped teasing him and fully inserted him inside her, to the hilt.

Her eyes widened at the intrusion, feeling her muscles being stretched so good. She heard Jacob's breath hitch, then he groaned loudly.

"I-... Need a moment." She stumbled over the words.

"I don't know if I can hold still for a moment." Jacob half-laughed, half-groaned. Molly chuckled breathlessly in response, said chuckle turning into a gasp as Jacob proved to be right. He couldn't keep still and his hips pushed upwards, filling her even more.

Grabbing her right hip with a hand, he guided her movements, although she seemed to know where and how fast he wanted it.

Planting both hands on his chest, she stared down at his face, gasping and moaning like a bitch in heat.

"T-tell me, Jacob... Ah." She clenched around him, a small spasm coursing through her body.

"What?" He ground out between clenched teeth. Gods above she was tight.

"Would you mind if I stayed a while longer?" She asked breathlessly. Her hips gyrated above him and he almost came then and there.

"W-why would you ask that..." She clenched her muscles around him and for a second, his vision went white. "Now?"

She didn't answer him but she rode him harder, her moans and sighs filling the wagon. Jacob sat up, his hand grabbing her wet hair in a knuckle, yanking it back. He bit her neck and sucked on the skin, hips moving upwards to meet hers midway.

"No... Shit." He groaned as he turned them around and she was splayed out beneath him, grasping at his shoulders. "I wouldn't mind."

She smiled at him with pearly white teeth, biting her bottom lip as he surged forward, intent on bringing them both to the edge of the world. Faster and harder, he moved until his mind shattered into tiny pieces and his arms lost their strength to keep him upright and he spilled himself inside her womb. Molly dug her nails into his back, moaning so loudly he was sure the driver of the train heard it, her legs clenching him with such strength.

Both were panting heavily and Jacob chuckled into her neck. He could feel her fingers in his hair, stroking the strands.

"Now I definitely need a bath." He said softly, planting a soft kiss to her cheek.

"No mind if I join you, eh?" She asked, smiling.

* * *

The harbour was slowly vanishing in the distance as the boat travelled down the Thems. Jacob took one last good look at the harbour, knowing it would be a long, long time before he returned... If he did return.

"Jacob!" Evie called out. With a last tip of his top hat, he bid London farewell.

"Yes, Evie?" He rolled his eyes as he went to her and she hit his shoulder, glaring up at him. "How fare my wonderful wife?" He glanced behind his sister and gazed upon his wife, hanging over the railing of the ship, puking.

Evie mumbled something under her breath and yanked at his shirt, almost shoving him towards the sea-sick woman.

"I cannot stand the sounds nor the smell. She's your wife, go take care of her."

Jacob grinned and ruffled his sister's hair, earning a jab to the stomach.

I.. I'm fine, Evie. No need to worry." His wife's soft voice brought their attention back to her. Jacob shook his head and went to her, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket, offering it to her.

"I am usually not sea-sick, mind you." She explained.

"Aye, you are not, love but you are usually not with child, eh?" He grunted as Molly slapped his chest but smiled at him nonetheless.

"Remind you, it's your babe, idiot." Putting the handkerchief away, she enveloped her arms around the protruding belly. Jacob gazed down at her fat belly and put a hand to it softly.

"Whom else would it be, mmh?"

"Some straggler perhaps."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Molly gazed up at him. "Aye, so you say."

"You have grown rather fat these past few months, darling."

"Why you cockhead! It's your fault I'm looking like a beached whale!"

Evie couldn't help but laugh at the couple and she shook her head, turning towards the horizon. Henry appeared behind her and put his arms around her. "We have quite a handful with those two." He said.

Evie smiled. "Very soon three, dearest." Henry groaned in response. Molly and Jacob could still be heard behind them, jib-jabbing each other.

"It's going to be a long trip to India." Evie sighed and Henry could only nod in agreement


End file.
